ZoNa 2: The Drunk
by shipfiend
Summary: This is an impromptu PART 2 in a series of ZoNa works. -WHO: Nami x Zoro -WHAT: Drunk Night at the Hot Springs -WHEN: After Arlong Park but before Alabasta (after Part 1!) -WHERE: Magical Summer Island filled with hot springs & booze:P Rating is low, but I do advise that the continuity of this story will get LEMONY (ya'll gonna be waiting tho)!
1. Chapter 1

_I found the image & it just NEEDED a story, and so here I am…making up an island so I can make up this event because of ZoNa Part 2!_

 _sweet-holic_ _Tumblr Image Credit:_ _post/10269559483/nami-x-zoro-by-lorenor-zorro-robin-zoro-would-be_

 _I do not own anything except the imagination used for this work. Thanks to the artist for inspiration, and thanks to Oda for making me want to reanalyze OP for my ZoNA-obsession._

* * *

The Straw Hat Crew dock at a summer island and it feels like a much-needed break. To Zoro, it feels like East Blue...specifically "home". The high mountains are snow-tipped, but the ground is warm. The entire island sits on the warm waters and underwater volcanos. It is highly dangerous, but the hot springs they create are beautiful.

They lodge at an inn, notorious for its loose rules and even looser guests. Pirates and laymen alike sit on the wooden boards and sleep past the paper screen doors. Nami wants the hot springs, and of course, Sanji hears "hot springs" coupled with the call of waitresses and hostesses. He disappears in a storm along the multitude of definitely pickpocketing women. Nami screams after him, but only in precaution, because she controls the funds and already divided the allowances for the island. Usopp finds the hot springs a good break, as well, leaning his tense muscles to relax after harrowing escapes and "daredevil" deeds. Luffy disappears to the smell of inn's dining, and Nami shakes her head at the thought of their bill. As she finishes paying, she turns to Zoro who seems directionless once again.

"Zoro, what are you looking for?"

"The booze." He says nonchalantly.

Nami smirks, "You don't want to take a hot bath?"

Zoro knows he tightens his crossed arms slightly, but prays Nami did not notice. "This…this is a shared bath?"

Nami's coy smile comes out. "You want it to be?"

The manager watches them, awkward in the midst of such open…exchanges. "Uh, no. No." She says timidly as she gets a glare from Zoro. Poor girl does not realize it is simply misdirected. "I can give you two a room if you would-"

Nami is the first to laugh, smacking Zoro's arm jovially. "No, that's not necessary. He will be rooming with Sanji, the blonde one. And…I'll have a room all to myself. Usopp and Luffy will be sharing."

The manager simply nods as she tries to understand what just happened.

"Hey, Zoro." Nami says as she turns towards the women's bathhouse, "they serve booze in the hot springs. Why don't you take a shower, hmm?"

She tosses her heels over her shoulder and slides her feet in the slippers that all the guests must wear while at the inn. Zoro watches her walk off and fumes. "I'll do just that, stupid witch!"

The manager is shocked at the conversation but dares not to offer her two cents in what she can only surmise to be a lover's squabble. Zoro stomps off but the manager quickly calls after to him, "Ah, sir! Please remove your shoes! You must change into the required robes before you are allowed in the bath house."

Zoro sighs and nods, removing his boots and slipping his feet into the soft slippers. He begins to leave.

"Ah, sir!" The manager squeaks, "That is the direction to the women's area. The men's is the opposite side."

Zoro grits his teeth and turns, and he swears he hears Nami's cackle in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking with slippers across wooden panels, Zoro feels an ease he was longing to embrace. His skin fresh and clean by the bath, and his body warmed by the liquor in the big bottle in his hand welcomes him to a peace he has been craving for quite some time. A little wind blows through the open garden, fluttering the screens that line the walls.

He left Luffy, who was far too infatuated with the bowls of rice and assortments of meats in front of him, to even notice Zoro's quiet departure from the dinner area. Sanji was still out, taken somewhere by the flock of women he followed in, presumably murdered. _I hope_. _Stupid cook is going to come back with not a penny to his name_ , thinks Zoro, with a wide smile. Zoro left Usopp passed out in the bathhouse. When he had attempted to fish the man out, Usopp simply gurgled, "Leave me. I need to just relax for a bit." However, to Zoro, it sounded like garbled nonsense, since Usopp was half-underwater. _That's what you get when you challenge me to a drinking game._

Zoro continues to lazily sip the warmed sake, knowing the little allowance Nami gave them all was at least giving him a good evening without any annoyances. However, just when the thought of debts and money crosses his mind, Zoro hears the familiar jingle of her laugh. Zoro also hears the grunts and sighs of men. Multiple men.

He finds himself following his acute hearing until he slides open a paper door with such force that he feels it crack underneath his grip. Nami and the room of men stare at him in shock. Zoro surveys the room. Nami and about seven men sit on the floor around a very low table. Sheets and bedding material underneath them as if they are having one giant sleepover. Drinks and finger food lie on the table, a few large bottles lay closest to Nami, half-empty or emptied. In the center of it all sits a large collection of belli, gold, and jewels. From the look of dread in some of the men's eyes, he concludes that Nami is indeed cleaning house.

"Ah, Zoro!" Nami slurs. "You're-" _hiccup_ "just in time!" Her face is flushed and she moves as if made of honey.

 _Is Nami drunk? No. Can't be._ Never in Zoro's life (or at least the portion of his life he has shared with Nami) had he seen her _actually_ inebriated. It's why he prefers to drink with her. Mad. Crazy. Abusive. Loud. Sexual. And a variety of other things while drinking, but never has Nami been drunk. Yet, here he stands, watching Nami bobble oddly, as these men watch her. A smart move would have been to leave. To ignore her and the entire room altogether, but he feels a pull...somewhere in his core that plants his feet squarely in front of her, just a step or two away.

"Zoro! Close the door. You're letting the warm out." Nami whines and the men nod in agreement.

"Really?" Zoro gulps some of his sacred sake again. "It seems you've made yourself comfortable." He motions to the strange nest that had formed around her.

"Oh, this? Well, these adorable guys were _so_ helpful and found some blankets to warm us up!"

Zoro hums. "Oh, I'm sure they are warm now."

Nami giggles and rolls back, twisting to pull at the hem of his loose kimono. "Come join me- make a bet!"

Zoro tugs back his robe. "No thank you, witch. I prefer to lose my money to some good drinks."

Nami pouts but manages to get herself back up. The men leering at her bobbing chest.

"We should have thought the same!" Shouts a man.

The others murmur in agreement. "But this minx got the better of us."

Zoro scoffs as he sits down. "She's a witch."

Nami turns to give him a deep frown but with her short locks whipping around her pink face, Zoro swallows a rising feeling, one rising from below his gut.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't be mean."

"Yeah, _Zoro_ , don't be rude." A man mimics Nami like a parrot.

Zoro watches from the corner of his eye as the man's hand inches closer to Nami's body, twitching in some disgusting way. He does not realize he is staring, but the man hesitates. No, the man freezes.

"Wait, did you say _Roronoa Zoro_? Like the pirate hunter, Zoro?" There is an odd stillness as if everyone but the bubbling Nami and annoyed Zoro has stopped breathing. Suddenly, the man who was reaching for Nami now reaches for the pile. He is stopped short when a knife slices through a gold coin and into the wooden table, only inches away from his shaking fingers. Everyone jumps back, dropping belli and jewels.

The hand holding the knife twists the blade, drawing it out of the wood, coin still attached. "Now, now, boys. No one is leaving here without paying their dues."

The men fidget, looking at the armed woman and her cold dead stare, accompanied by the acclaimed powerhouse sipping his drink.

"I would listen to her. She'll kill you for trying to cheat the master cheater." Zoro states it without looking at anyone, thoroughly downing his liquid.

The others begin to gather themselves, talking about collecting their winnings and leaving but no one attempts to reach for a single item. The men shake and then clamor over each other to leave the room, all the while trying to artfully sidestep Zoro. He pays them no attention but continues to drink. As the door shuts behind Nami and him, Zoro sighs. "Finally, some quiet."

An empty bottle makes contact with his head and lands with a thump next to him. "Ah-Nam-"

"I don't need you to save me." She replies curtly, her back is to him but her arms are clearly crossed. Peeking over her shoulder, she continues to pout.

Zoro restrains himself as the feeling beneath his gut rises again. "What are you talking about?"

Nami turns and crawls to him. Zoro maintains eye contact but he does not understand know why his face is so warm. _The alcohol. Of course, the alcohol._ He chants it to himself as he keeps his eyes away from her dangling breasts in the sheet fabric and trains them on the warm brown color of her irises. He doesn't know which one is worse option at this point.

Nami finally stops just in front of him, sitting on her knees; she takes his bottle and begins to sip. "I knew the guy was trying something."

"What guy?"

"The one who was trying to touch me."

"Hmmm, didn't notice." He watches as she licks her lips before a drip can slip past her mouth.

"Bullshit. You noticed and gave him your look."

"That's just my face."

"No, no. It was like...Haki but not quite there."

"Haki?"

"Zoro, you know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't."

All the while, Zoro constantly reaches for his bottle, only to have it pull away. If he follows her lead, she'll have him on top of her. _On...top of her..._

"Oi, Zoro!" She snaps in his face.

"Wha?" He maintains his even tone as best he can, though it feels as if something is stuck in the throat but he does not want to swallow more than once at a time least Nami catch a whiff of whatever is making him so…flustered.

"I said that I can protect myself. I did it before I met you and I'll do it after."

Zoro watches the word "before" come out of her mouth. The entire statement seemed to be slowed, as he didn't need to imagine what she needed to protect herself from.

"After?" He says tentatively.

She watches him now, leaning her head to one side then the other. She suddenly reaches out, bottle dropping out of her hand and carelessly into his lap. Zoro sees her hand as if in slow motion, but then feels the pain in his cheeks. She pinches and then pulls at his skin. "Ouch-off, Nahmeh!"

Nami continues to play with him. "How do you get such a deep frown?"

He grips her wrists, "I told you this is just my face."

"Hmmm, I can do that." Nami straightens her back and tilts her head downward. She furrows her brows tightly and turns her lips downward. Zoro takes everything he has not to laugh at her. With her still rosy cheeks, she looks like a small child. Pouting in front of him. He wonders if this is what she looked like as a kid.

"Zoro! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?"

"What? No."

"Then why haven't you let go of my hands?" She asks with nothing but indifference yet Zoro finds himself embarrassed.

"So you wouldn't touch me anymore."

Nami's sneaky smile appears and she leans forward, her wrists released but her palms now grazing Zoro's shoulders.

"You don't want to be touched?"

"Hmm." Zoro crosses his arms, pushing his shoulders into her gripping hands.

"But those men here wanted to be touched."

"So?"

"What if I wanted to touch them?"

He bites his tongue in defiance of how his body reacts. "Not my concern."

"Oh?" She leans in again, the warmth of her face radiating that he wants to hold her closer.

"Yeah. It's your body...your rules."

Nami continues to lean. "And if I want to touch you?"

"You are." It is a blunt reply, hoping to close this…interaction.

"You would allow me to do so?"

"I -" Before he can release his thought, one still forming in his mouth, Nami turns and lies beside him. Handing him a cup, she pours sake into it and continues to drink from his large bottle.

"Wooh, dodged a bullet there, didn't you, Zoro?"

Zoro stares confused at the cup and then over at her. "Wha?"

"Don't worry. I won't tease you anymore." Nami snakes her arm into the crook of his and leans onto him. Her robe is slowly falling down her shoulders as she makes herself comfortable.

Zoro wants to yell at her...make her as uncomfortable as he is, but he is enjoying her company. However, with her growing lack of control, he knows it is only a matter of time before something happens that neither of them can take back. He wonders if he wants to.

Nami begins to fall backward, so Zoro grabs the heavy bottle that seems to be pushing her down. "Ah, Zoro. That one is mine." She says sheepishly.

Zoro knits his brow, "No, actually it was _mine_ before you physically assaulted me and took it."

Nami begins a booming laugh. "The great Roronoa Zoro is bested by Nami- the Cat Burglar!"

Zoro sips his cup clean. "As if you could actually take something of mine."

Nami shoots up. "Is that a challenge?"

Zoro grits his teeth, knowing he is going to eat his words. "Yeah!"

"Alright. I am going to take..."

Zoro watches her twist in front of him. _Is she planning to dance away with the bottle?_ If he dared to call that dancing.

"Something that is very close to you."

He feels around his person briefly, noting that he left his swords safely with his clothes in his room.

"It is very soft and smells like you."

Zoro grimaces, "Oi, don't take my clothes." He regrets it as soon as he says it.

"Hmm, you say 'no' but your clothes are coming off on their own." He notices his bare chest open to Nami, his sleeves pooling at his wrists as if he is indeed undressing.

"Damn witch, when did you-"

"Oh, don't be a sore loser."

Zoro stops fumbling with pulling himself together to look at her. "What?"

"Ta-da!" Nami waves around his green bandana like a white flag of surrender, though he is the one defeated miserably.

Zoro reaches for it, but again, she pulls away. "Ah-nope! I bested you so this is mine to keep."

"Nami, seriously."

"Nope, you thought I couldn't but I did. And you didn't even notice."

"I was distracted."

"By what? Conversation? Poor excuse, Zoro."

"Now I _know_ you're a witch."

"Just because I beat you with my own set of skills doesn't make me superhuman."

"Who said that?"

Nami pouts, "Zoro. Don't be rude."

Zoro sighs. "Fine. You're right. You win."

"Better. And look at this? Did you wear it _underneath_ the robe? Why?" She puts the cloth between them, like a veil separating them from contact.

"I like it...and I forgot to take it off when I got in the bath."

She brings it to her face, sniffing it lightly. "Hmm, ugh. It needs to be washed."

"No, it doesn't!"

They continue to pull and push each other until Nami lets out a squeal. She begins her descent, and in the downward motion, she takes Zoro along. Or she takes his robe at least. The action pulls Zoro down too, chest bare and robe completely open on top. Nami's own robe has little effect as her breasts peek out and she lays with nothing more than a loose blanket keeping her skin away from his. He catches himself by propping up on his elbows, but his body hovers over her. His chest against her own, her bare leg wraps around his back. They lay there, Zoro looking at her fluttering eyelashes. Nami lets out an exhale that breaks the silence.

"Zoro..." She breathes and Zoro feels himself tighten, lowering his lips towards her own. Then she yawns.

"Mmm, I'm sleepy. Take me to my room, please."

Zoro stares wide-eyed and tight-lipped. _Of course, she was sleepy. She's definitely drunk...and I'm definitely an ass._ Pulling her clothes together, he wraps her up before doing the same. She refuses to sit up and so he picks her up like an uncooperative child. With her head against his chest, he heaves upward only to hear Nami cry out. "Wait!"

Zoro freezes, fearful that he hurt her somehow.

She dangles a hand downward. "The bottle! It's good sake."

Zoro fumes. "Of course it's good, it was mi-"

She places a soft finger to his lips. "Shuuuush, Zoro. Don't worry. I'll share."

He does not have the patience to entertain her, and there was no reason to fight a drunk.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbles as he slides the door open and is hit with a brief chill.

"Zoro, it's cold. Hold me closer. You're warm." She nuzzles under his chin as if burrowing herself into his body.

"Witch, I am not a blanket nor a heat source. I'm just carrying your drunk ass to your room."

"Hmmm. But I'm trusting you to get us there."

Zoro flinches. Even while semi-conscious, she manages to berate him.

"I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't dare."

He juggles her in his arms, and Nami shouts. "Hey, you drop me and I'll charge you! Along with a mandatory full-body massage for every bruise."

Zoro gets quiet. Nami pokes his face. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Shut up." His pace quickens and he feels like he is walking in circles. Because he was.

"That wasn't a no."

Zoro grinds his teeth. "It wasn't a yes."

"Really?"

 _Why does everything have to be a question to her?_ Zoro slides the door open with his foot and drops her feet first. She lands daintily enough, considering the giant bottle comes with her.

"Alright, the deed is done. Goodbye." He begins to walk out, only to stop as he catches a glimmer by the corner of his eye. It is his swords.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ They laid properly against the wall, right by his clothes. Right where he left them...in his room.

The voice rings in the empty darkness. "Oh, Zoro. Why did you bring me to your room?"

He needs to claim defeat. Regardless of his pride, he does not want Nami to think he has lecherous plans. _I'm not that shitty cook._

"I got lost."

He can practically hear her sneer. "I don't believe you."

"Why not? Why would I lie about something so damn obvious?"

She turns towards him, swaying as if trying to put him a trance. In a singsong voice, she whispers, "You like meeee. You reeeally like meeee."

"No."

"You want meeee. You want to touch my boooody."

"Nami, shut up."

"You want to kiss meeee. Hold me and squeeeeze meeee."

She is right in front of him now, still dancing like a fool while Zoro focuses his might on keeping his composure.

She stops exaggerating her words, and they are fainter whispers. "You want to tell me…how much you love me."

Zoro opens his mouth to say something but closes it promptly.

Nami looks at him with eager eyes. "No, say it. Say what you want."

Her hand presses against his chest, sliding down until it hits the small sash that keeps his robe closed.

He swiftly clasps her hand as they look directly into each other's eyes. "Nami, I don't want this."

Nami tries to pull away but he holds her. "Then let go." She fumes. "If I am so disgusting to you then just let me go!"

He presses his other hand to her mouth, making her cries of protest come in muffled grunts. "You are not in the right state of mind. And I would prefer you to really know what you are asking of me."

Nami stops fidgeting, so Zoro lets go slowly. "So...you want me?"

Zoro exhales. "Right now, Nami. I just want to go to bed. And so should you."

She smiles widely. "Fine, Zoro." Taking a finger to poke the tip of his nose. "Goodnight." She spins so swiftly that she just falls clumsily into the bedspread.

"Uh. Nami, this isn't your room."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

Zoro grunts. "Fine. I'll sleep in your room."

"No! Listen, knowing you...you'll probably end up in the mountains somewhere. No, just sleep here."

Zoro rolls his eyes but admits he'd rather sleep than wander around all night. "Fine." He moves to settle down by his swords against the wall.

"No!"

"What now, witch?"

Nami looks at him, hair swirling around her. The moonlight that shines through the paper makes her eyes shimmer in their sleepy wetness.

"I'm cold. Just sleep here." She pats the space beside her.

"Nami, there is only one bed." His temple pulses momentarily. "Whose fault is that?"

Nami smirks. "I thought you and Sanji could cuddle. With the way you two fight, I just assumed you'd end up falling asleep fighting or something. In the warm embrace of-"

"Okay! Enough, I'm tired of your games-"

"Don't worry. I won't try anything. I'm just cold." She says it sincerely, watching him analyze her clearly out of mind state. Zoro contemplates but thinks it is better to not overthink his actions. Or her's. _She's just drunk. Nothing more._ He says no more as he shuffles towards her and lays down with his hands behind his head.

"You want some pillow?"

"Hmm?" He looks over to see her staring at him. She points to the pillow. He shakes his head. _It's best not to push my luck any more than I already have._

"Okay, goodnight, Zoro."

"Mm."

"Thanks for taking care of me."

He wants to look at her but feels her arm first. It wraps around his torso as she burrows closer to him.

"I told you, you're warm." She whispers it before dozing off and Zoro feels his entire body still.

 _Great, now I can't move._ He fears he'll do something inappropriate without a conscious thought making him second guess his actions, but sleep soon finds him and he drifts away to the sound of her breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes to the feeling of flesh against his own. It is too warm and too soft to be his...yet it feels familiar somehow. Then he feels her breath. It is slow and quiet but the air tickles his chin. She presses into him deeper and then he knows.

 _Damn it, Nami. Why in the world are you naked?_

He does not look to check, though the fact that his legs feel no resistance as it makes contact with creamy skin proves to him that she is indeed completely nude. He tries his best to keep his eyes to himself while trying to move out of her grasp but she manages to grip him, lying on top of him so that his arm is around her. Without any more quick movements, he begins wrapping her in the blanket that ended up covering the both of them.

As he begins to pull the blanket underneath her to wrap her over, Nami stirs. "Mmm, stop that."

Zoro wants to point out that it is all her fault. _She is the one that had to get drunk. She is the one that had to come on to me. Talking about touching me. Wanting me to-_

Zoro stops mumbling to himself and looks at the girl that he is attempting to suffocate. Still asleep and sufficiently rolled, Nami whispers, "Zoro, I was cold that's why I hugged you. I promise."

Zoro gazes at her as he props himself on his elbow. "And you had to be naked?"

"Mm, that's a better way to retain heat."

Zoro chuckles, quietly and unaware of how intimate they were right now. Nami makes him feel crazy, angry, uncomfortable, and stupid...but as he watches her shiver, he pulls her towards him. The comforter gives room between her skin and his. Any other man would have lost it, but Zoro prides himself on his self-control. Nami can strut around naked if she wants, but in this state, he knows better than to abuse her vulnerability. Somehow, the fact that she allows herself such freedom around him...it makes him feel special. He is settling himself in beside his human burrito when he hears shuffling outside. He would have paid no mind to it, but he takes into account his situation. A drunk and completely naked Nami sleeps in his bed, in his room. That he is sharing with Sanji. Nami is still in a deep slumber so Zoro moves quickly to distract the only person he assumes would be entering.

He slides the door open and shuts it promptly behind him as Sanji wobbles before him. "Move it you st-"

Before Sanji can continue Zoro grabs his face and smothers him with his hands.

"Shuuush! Nami is sleeping." He says with a violent whisper.

Sanji, in his typical fashion, begins to wiggle and worm, "Namphee-swhaah!"

Zoro clutches him harder and now the two men wrestle in the quiet of the dark.

Finally, Sanji breaks away, responding in a horse murmur, "Okay! But why is she in our room and why did you come out?"

Zoro stares blankly. "Idiot, this is her room."

"No, this-"

"Are you that drunk, too?"

"Too? Come fight me and I'll show you!"

"No, it would be a lame fight with you even weaker than usual."

"You stupid-" But Sanji gets real quiet and takes a cigarette out of his robe. He fumbles for his lighter.

With the unlit cigarette in mouth, he speaks, "Zoro. This is definitely our room. Are you saying Nami is sleeping in it?"

Zoro ponders his response and Sanji takes the silence as an opportunity to move forward.

"I'll just move her then."

Before Sanji can even touch the door, Zoro's arm blocks him. "No." He says gruffly.

Sanji eyes him, "Did you do something to Nami-san?"

A vein in Zoro's temple pulses. "No."

"Then let me see her."

"No."

Zoro and Sanji are brutally close to one another. Each man at the point of physically assaulting the other. Again.

"Zoro, if you don't-"

"She got drunk and ended up here. She's not feeling well, so I let her sleep here. So, let her sleep."

Sanji spits the cigarette out of his mouth. "Is she hurt?"

"No. Just tired."

Each word is like a punch, and Zoro and Sanji are not holding back. Sanji gives one last look at the paper screen through his tired and half-covered eyes.

He turns and says, "If for any reason I hear that Nami is unwell in the morning..."

He looks over his shoulder at Zoro. "I will personally beat your ass down."

Zoro scoffs and follows him. "Try it, you curly browed pervert. I bet you caught something from those women tonight."

"Don't speak about a lady like that!"

"Yeah, yeah. _A lady_. How much money did you spend?"

"That's not the point."

"You lost it all, didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Without an allowance from Nami, you'd be a broke beggar."

"Want to fight, you moss-headed caveman?"

Zoro stares blankly at him, watching the man struggle gives him so much joy. "Oi, Sanji. You've been talking to that wooden post this whole time. Seriously. How much did you drink?"

Sanji tries turning quickly, but it only manages to make him dizzy. With that, he falls flat on his face in front of Zoro.

 _Damnit, why am I everyone's babysitter today?_

Zoro looks up to realize they conveniently stopped in front of a room. He is positive that it is Nami's once he slides the screen open and sees the bags and bags of clothes and other items Nami managed to buy in the village earlier that day. He remembers because he had to carry them all from the village up the hill to the inn. He'll probably have to carry them all to the ship, too. However, the thought does not annoy him as much as it should have. Looking down at the sloppy mess behind him, he drags Sanji's unconscious body into the room and closes the door. With only one bed, he lays Sanji down on it with a sheet, while he reserves the floor and the pillow to himself.

 _And I thought I'd get a relaxing day at the hot springs...damn it._ However, he manages to drift into sleep even with Sanji's loud snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Nami awakens to birds chirping but it is the increasing need to breathe and cool off that pulls her out of her slumber. She finds herself struggling out of her blanket. _Shit, did I want to suffocate myself while I slept?_

Her musings and struggles finally stop when she realizes her clothes are not on her body. Her first instinct is to check her surroundings. _This…is not my room._

Nami sees the swords along the wall and she whitens. _Oh no. Am I naked in Zoro's bed? No, no, no._

The quiet hum in her head becomes a blaming alarm and she clutches her scalp in pain. Through her wincing, she feels the cloth against her face and draws back her hand to reveal the green bandana of the only swordsman she knows to wear it. _No. This cannot be happening._

Her thoughts are muffled with her pounding headache. _A hangover, too? This can't be happening._


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro awakens to a kick in his gut. "What the-"

"What are you doing sleeping next to me like that?"

Zoro barely manages to sit up before Sanji steps on his head. "You shitty swordsman! Why are we in Nami's room? Why did I wake up to you fucking hugging me?"

Zoro pushes Sanji away and spits back, "You little asshole! Nami fell asleep in our room and you were drunk and trying to sleep in there so I moved you here. Then you passed out and since Nami took our room, I slept in here!"

He punches Sanji as he says it, Sanji doing the same in reply.

"I'm surprised you found her room and didn't get us lost! And that still doesn't explain why you were hugging me!"

"It was cold and you took the blanket!"

"Wow, didn't think you were so weak!"

"I should have beat your drunk ass last night!"

"It's the only time you could have beaten me!"

"Hey!"

The two men freeze in their embrace, Sanji on top of Zoro...both in battle mode but supremely close. They look at the open doorway to see a red-faced Nami staring at them blankly, Zoro's swords in her arms.

"Did I interrupt a lover's spat?" She says as she rubs her temple with a free hand.

Sanji ultimately leaps off Zoro and springs up beside Nami. "Ah, Nami-swan! You look beau-"

Nami puts a finger to his lips, "Ah, Sanji-kun. I have a bit of a headache. Can you find out when breakfast will be out?" She leans in for added effect. "Only you know how to make my coffee just how I like it, right?"

He motions to scream, but Nami quickly waves him down. Sanji nods and bows, "Of course, my princess. I will get right on it."

As Sanji leaves, Zoro sits up and adjusts his shambled clothing. He watches Nami fidget at the door. "Well?"

Nami looks at him finally. "Huh?"

"It seems like something is on your mind."

"Uh, well. I, um..."

Zoro feels a rush of heat in his body. "Nami, just spit it out."

Nami looks at him and cautiously looks around. She closes the door behind her, delicately places his katanas to the side, and sits before him. She is close but it feels like she is a mile away. "Zoro..." She whispers, "Did we...did we, you know?"

Zoro sits dumbfounded. _Does she think I took advantage of her?_

Before his mind can stop him, his mouth moves. "Are you serious, Nami? Do I look like some kind of animal?"

Nami looks at him and is surprised to see him genuinely upset. She is confused. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Um. No. But I just-"

"What? What did you just? Huh?" Zoro practically bites her head off with each word. Nami watches him get up and pace.

"You know you're a real piece of work, Nami. Bitching and yelling at me all the time. But do _I_ damn well abuse you or ignore you? _No_ , cause you're my fucking _friend_. And then you have the nerve to come here and ask me in your hungover state if I did things to you while you were _clearly_ not in control of yourself? Shit, Nami. Just say you don't trust me now. Just do it."

Nami raises her brows. _I must have really put him through a ringer._ Nami never gets drunk, at least not to the point of forgetting. And so when she woke up stark nude and smelling like Zoro...how would she not think they had stepped over a line that was invisibly drawn and physically maintained. Their jokes. Their yells. It was what they did...how they communicated. Because if she didn't berate him and punch him, she'd have no other excuse to talk to him and hold him. _No, no- stop. Nami. Wait. Think about what is happening._ Nami tries to focus but her migraine is growing.

"Oi, Nami! Are you even listening?"

Nami stops squeezing his eyes shut to see his tanned face only inches away from her own. His voice is angry, but the way he sits crossed legged in front of her makes it seem like he is genuinely concerned about her well-being. _What did I possibly do when I didn't have a voice telling me not to?_ She unconsciously leans towards him and Zoro becomes like stone. "Zoro. I am sorry...for...whatever I did. I honestly cannot remember."

Zoro watches her brown eyes. They seem sad and in pain, and he gathers it had to be due to the hangover. But there is something underneath that makes Zoro watch...to not break eye contact.

"Nami. I didn't do anything. We...didn't do anything. You were drinking with these guys and winning money...you were completely fine. And then they left and you just...started saying things." For a moment Zoro's eyes dash to her lips but come right back. "And then you fell asleep. I clearly got lost and you ended up falling asleep in my room. Alone."

Nami studies his expressions. They are so minuscule. The way his mouth opens and pauses just enough for her to see his tongue caught on a word. Or how his eyes drift around her face. The way he seems to be holding onto a secret with the corners of his lips turned up. It makes her curious as to what she could have said...he would tell her if it was juvenile or like her regular teasing.

"And me being naked?"

Nami catches the slightest of blushes. _Zoro...Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter, blushes?_

Nami leans in further and there is barely space for a gold coin between their noses but she dares not move.

"You were simultaneously complaining you were cold and yet also undressing...talking about body heat. So I...uh wrapped you up in a blanket. And just held you there."

Nami wants to taste the sweat that forms on his upper lip. To feel the hard skin of his body, and she curses herself for not remembering how close they had to have been.

"What did I tell you?"

Zoro is nearly ready to shit himself. They are playing a game of some kind. Neither blinking nor pulling away. As if this is some horrible game of chicken...and one of them will lose all dignity and self-control with a simple push forward.

"It wasn't important." He says tersely and starts leaning back.

But Nami grabs his robe and holds him close, rising to her knees so that she looks down on him slightly. "I'm still going to fine you for seeing me like that."

That is all it took. "Wha?"

"Zoro, you think me being drunk excuses you from paying your dues?"

"But I didn't even-"

"Really?"

"Nami! Are you kidding me? It would have been easier if I was blind!"

Nami releases him and sits back, turning to the door. In a stern voice, she dictates, "I suppose you can't keep your promises."

Zoro is amazed. Amazed at how he can even look at Nami more than what she is... "You vile inhuman, unbelievable, degrading, irritating witch."

Nami fakes a laugh even with a dry throat and pulsing temple. "You flatter me but that won't lessen your debt."

Zoro snorts. "You'd think that pile of money you won would be enough to cover whatever I saw."

Nami stands victorious. "Ah ha! So you admit you saw-"

But her face grows paler than she already was, and she rushes towards Zoro. Tackling him to the ground and pulling his cheeks, Nami stretches his face until he has trouble talking.

"Nawmi- what! Are you still dru-"

"Where is the money I won, Zoro?"

Zoro pulls at her wrists, "I don't know. Last I saw of it was in that room you were in."

"You mean the damn common area? Where _anyone_ can go?" She beats at his chest. "You left my winnings in an open space filled with pirates and thieves and killers?"

"Yeah, so?"

She punches him in the head. "Zoro, you idiot! Come on! We're going to get it!"

"Why do I need to come?" He says as she pulls herself off his torso and steps on him until he rises up, too.

"Because if I don't get all my money back, then you are going to earn it back 10 fold by beating it out of whoever stole it!"

"But you basically stole it!"

"Yeah, and it was hard work."

He follows her as she picks up his swords, slides the door open with a smack, and grabs his hand by force. Handing off his swords to him, Nami does not loosen her grip down the patio. She is rushing so quickly, that they nearly ran Usopp off the walkway.

"Whoa! Nami! Zoro! Where are you guys going?" Usopp shouts at the storming couple.

"I need him to get me my money, Usopp!" Nami replies over her shoulder, still pulling Zoro along.

Usopp watches them go, bickering to each other. Zoro shouting in her ear with a stern expression. Nami returning his glare with a fist. Yet, in between the exchanges, Usopp sees Nami's hand hold onto Zoro's...and that neither seems to w _ant_ to let go, regardless of turning around and people in front of them. Usopp sighs as he walks past the open door to Nami's room.

"Did they...just leave...together?" He turns around in amazement to find Sanji staring back.

"Oh, Usopp. Breakfast is ready! I came to get Nami. Where is she?"

Usopp looks into the empty room, void of any personal touch except for the shambled mat and turned over sheets.

"Uh, she went to get something." Usopp pushes Sanji back into the direction where he came from. "But she'll be at breakfast soon. What are we having?"


	6. Chapter 6

Usopp waits until they set sail, for some distance to be put between _Merry Go_ and the hot spring island. The crew goes into their respective areas. Luffy on his "special" seat, Merry's head. Zoro to his weights. Sanji goes to the kitchen to make something for Nami's hangover. Usopp decides this is the best time to catch Nami on the deck, watching the clouds then looking back at the map.

"Hey, Nami..."

"Yeah, Usopp?" She says, still engrossed by her various charts.

"I, um...congratulations?"

Nami glances at him. "For?"

Usopp laces and unlaces his fingers. "Uh, you know. On...your relationship."

Nami puts her pen down and looks at him. "My relationship?"

Usopp whispers, hand covering his mouth from any prying eyes. "With Zoro. I am happy for you and quite surprised that you guys looked so normal at breakfast. You know… _considering_." He winks at her, but she merely peers at him as if he's grown a second head. "Not that I was watching. Or looking. You know! I mean...I wouldn't but I just noticed-"

Nami swiftly pulls him towards her by his overall straps. "What are you talking about, Usopp?"

He is not terrified, per se, but Nami does look like she is going to devour him. _No wonder they like each other. They are both scary_ , he thinks.

"I mean I saw you and Zoro leaving your room...in a rush...holding hands. _The room was a mess._ " He says the last statement slowly, making sure to take extra-long pauses between each word.

Nami's eyes grow round like saucers. She shakes him violently while screaming, "What! You think I would _ever_ with _that_ man! How dare you? Why? Did you see something? Was it last night! Tell me what you saw, you liar!"

Usopp drops his head, his eyes rolling around in his skull like marbles. "Uh, Nami. I didn't see anything last night. Just this morning." He mumbles as his tongue tries to figure out how words work again.

Nami releases him and starts laughing. "Oh! Then you saw nothing! Haha- and here I was planning to throw you overboard. Oh goodness, no. Okay. So I just needed his help getting some money back. And I'm sure Sanji and he just fought all night!"

"Why would Sanji be there?"

"Oh, because I fell asleep in his room and so Zoro and Sanji slept in mine."

"Why did you go to his room?"

"Because I got lost."

Usopp notices how swift her replies are and more so that she is looking everywhere but at him. Usopp waits until she gets quiet. He holds her shoulder and looks her directly in the eyes. "Nami, I am the king of lying. It's my thing. You...you are terrible at it."

"No, Usopp-" He stops her with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"Look, Nami. I am your friend. I will always be your friend. Compared to those three, we stick together as 'normal' people. Because let's face it...they are in a league of their own. However, Nami...you don't need to feel ashamed of how you feel."

Nami looks at him. "I don't know _what_ I feel. I can't possibly describe the crazy thoughts I have. I don't...I don't want to ruin this crew because I am..."

"In love?"

Nami chuckles. "I don't even know what that feels like."

Usopp sighs. He feels lucky to have had Kaya all those years. Sure, he didn't know exactly what he felt towards her then, or even now, but he understands it to be precious and important. Nami had that with her mother...and then she was taken. She still has Nojiko, but from then on, Nami tied her happiness to the safety of her village...her family. With the severance of that duty and her freedom to do as she pleases, her happiness is something she needs to feel on her own. Usopp understands it is uncharted territory.

"Usopp...how do you know you love Kaya?"

Usopp looks at her and blinks. Then he smirks. "I just...knew I wanted her to be happy and safe and healthy. I wanted her to live...and a way she did that was through my stories. People may call me a liar...but to Kaya...they were real and I wanted to make it so."

Nami watches him talk, a warm glow on his face. _Is that what love looked like?_

"Ah, but...I love her...but I also love where I am, too. I want to be here...to adventure with you guys. So that, when I come back to Kaya, I can tell her the truest adventures. So, she can be happier. I...know that it isn't the same as my love for you guys and our adventures, and that is okay. Kaya and I have what we have. You and I have what we have. It is all love...but just different."

Nami understands what he is saying, but she feels it is still difficult to grasp. Usopp has the ability to be separated from Kaya and explore. But Nami has to see the object of whatever affection she is growing…every day. She doesn't like the way she forgets how to talk to Zoro like a friend. She wants to be nakama...but she also wants more. It confuses her. Luffy literally saved her life. So did Sanji and Usopp...yet, this rising emotion seems connected to Zoro and she feels like she is doing something unfair.

Usopp looks at her, a hard battle of thought playing across her face. He spreads his hands across the wood, knowing full well that Nami would assume he has distance from Kaya. The ship reminds Usopp of Kaya every day. For a man that joined a crew of two powerful fighters and an amazing navigator, he felt so…small. So unnecessary. But Merry felt like a gift he gave to the Straw Hats. That in meeting him and Kaya, this was his addition to the crew. It is why he has a duty to protect the ship at all costs. But it makes him feel guilty at times, jaded at the thought that he is only here because Luffy pitied the man who wanted to set sail for adventure though he was weak and cowardly. He looks back at Nami, still deep in thought. He knows little of what life was like for the trio: Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. Perhaps they weren't a "real crew" until _Merry Go_ , or until Nami truly felt at home with them. Regardless, his friend is worried…and he is not helping.

"Hey, Nami. I'm sorry I pushed it."

Nami stops daydreaming, or more like arguing with herself, to look at Usopp. "It is alright, Usopp. I just don't think it is the same. And I just don't want to think about it."

Usopp frowns. As the ship's sharp shooter, he knows what he saw. Coming from a third party view, he knows both Nami and Zoro have things they need to deal with within themselves before they can ever approach one another. It is only a matter of time.

Usopp smiles, softly. "Okay, Nami."

Stretching, he put his hands behind his head and does one final lean into Nami, "But I suggest you give him his bandana back. You're wearing it like it's a prize."

She follows his line of sight to her wrist. On it, she tied the familiar dark green, almost black, bandana. It stands in stark contrast to her creamy skin.

"Oh, uh-" She begins some fake explanation but Usopp is already out of earshot. She grinds her teeth.

 _Geez. At this rate, everyone will know_ , he thinks.

As he continues to walk away, she shouts, "If you tell a soul, I will _severely_ maim you!"

Usopp flinches but waves back, sweat forming on his face. She turns quickly to get rid of her evidence...of what, she isn't exactly sure but she knows who is to blame.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro pauses his workout for a brief nap. In the cool sun, he sits beneath her trees and muses about his upper hand. Suddenly, the sun is blocked and his peace stolen with an irritated inquisitor.

"Zoro! How are you sleeping right now?"

Zoro opens an eye with annoyance. "It felt like a nice time."

Nami, hands on her hips, peers at him. "Well, it isn't."

Zoro surrenders. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Nami didn't like his tone as if he knows something she doesn't. She kneels before him, in the space between his legs. "You never told me."

Zoro opens both eyes now and sits up a little straighter. "What?"

Nami does not waver. "You're not getting it back until you do."

Zoro looks at her and then glances down at his swords. _All there._ Glances around his person, and then it hits him.

"Nami, it doesn't belong to you."

Nami smiles. "And has that ever stopped me before?"

Zoro grits his teeth. "Listen, witch. Just give it back. I promise you didn't say anything."

Nami leans in. "I'm no fool. And you-" pointing a sharpened nail into his chest, "are not a good liar. Tell me _or else_."

Zoro leans into her now. "Or else _what_?"

It is not a question but a demand. If she wants to push him, he will push her back. Nami takes his bandana from her back pocket. "I'll wear it."

Zoro blinks. _Was that a threat?_

Knowing he needs an explanation, she murmurs, "I'll wear it. And I'll tell everyone you gave it to me."

"So?"

"After we had sex."

There it is, the nail in his coffin. Putting aside the oddness of it, Zoro imagines his hell on earth: Sanji never giving him a second to breathe, Luffy asking asinine questions that have no good answers, and Usopp building on Nami's lies. The entire ship would think differently of them. And it would be Nami's word against his. If he plans to draw out the fight, she could be really vindictive. Or…would she? _Is she willing to lose my friendship over a false accusation? One that I know she cannot support_.

He wants to call her bluff. "So? You act as if that's a crime."

"Oh, it's not. We are both able to make our own choices. But I promise you...I will tell the world a story."

"You're going to lie? And if they don't believe you?"

Nami pouts. "Why wouldn't they believe me? It's clear you like me. You really like me."

Zoro snatches her wrists and throws her to the ground, rolling on top of her in one swift movement. "I told you last time that I don't!"

Nami lets him fume, breathing heavily above her. If he was a little scared, she could not tell. If he just got a little closer, Nami would have stolen a kiss. _That would show him! Really shake him up._ But she is preoccupied.

"Last time?"

Zoro blinks. There goes his upper hand. But he is quick to recover as a smile breaks his frown. "Yeah, Nami. _You confessed_. You spilled your heart out in your drunken stupor."

Nami fiddles underneath him but it is like trying to escape from a boulder that is pinning you. "No, I-"

"You approached. Talking about touching me. And loving me."

Nami frowns at his mocking tone and crude grin, though she knows her face is turning a dangerous shade of red. "No one will believe you."

Zoro leers. "You sure? I protect you as my friend and crewmember. We have that bond. But _you_ go out of your way to berate _me_. You use your body with everyone else but it doesn't faze me. You _like_ it when we fight and shout...it's the only time we get to be close..." He leans in. "And personal..." He is watching her brown eyes as they dart around his face. He loses his train of thought. "Admit it. You want me, t-"

But his words are cut off with a swift knee to his groin. As he rolls off her, Nami huffs and runs a hand through her hair. "Idiot."

As she stands over him, she tosses the bandana on his face. "Try that again, Zoro, and I will actually hurt you."

She is frowning but her puffed out chest puts on an obvious front. Zoro simply squints at her through teary eyes and groans. At least the game ends...in a way.

As she storms off, Zoro composes himself and sits against the trees once more. He ties the bandana around his bicep as always but when he brings his arms behind his head, he catches her scent. The bandana smells like her, and for no particular reason, Zoro breathes in with a smile. It makes Zoro oddly satisfied to go to sleep like this.

* * *

Well, people, here you go! I just HAD to write a story for that picture, and #SwordGust appreciation day was Tuesday. I know I'm late, but ah well. I hope you enjoyed, and I hoped it was fun and true to character.

Fun fact: I was listening to "Now and Later" by Sage the Gemini for this story. I know Zoro doesn't like sweets, but I thought the song was 1) not objectfying women 2) had a line about a ring 3) my favorite songs combine food & sex seemlessly, and this song did that 4) I like that it was saying..."now" and "later" but ultmately it is her choice, ya know? I'm about it. Haha, anyway, hope you enjoyed. I promise to keep writing, but I realized I need to rewatch things to truly feel them out. And there is just so many...and also movies, and specials...I just...can't but I wanna.

Thanks for reading & I always appreciate feedback:)


End file.
